DE 100 39 246 C2 relates to a method for converting thermal energy into mechanical work, wherein a first and a second means for storing thermal energy are connected alternately into a turbine branch. In this case the formation of dust in the flue gases, which for example has to be removed by means of a cyclone, has proven to be disadvantageous.
DE 102 27 074 A1 describes a method for the gasification biomass and an installation therefor. In this case the substances are burned in a combustion chamber, which is separated from a gasification reactor in a gas-tight manner, and the thermal energy from the combustion chamber is introduced into the gasification reactor.
DE 198 36 428 C2 discloses a method and apparatuses for the gasification of biomass, in particular of mechanical pulp. In this case packed-bed degassing takes place in a first gasification stage at temperatures up to 600° C., and fluidised-bed degassing takes place in a downstream, second gasification stage at temperatures between 800° C. and 1000° C.